basilicusfandomcom-20200222-history
Kjark
thumb|right|Drawing of a Kjark Common Attribution: Kjark Categorical Attribution: Tetraetes Gigantus Evolutionary Star System: Ghürg System Star System of Prominence: Ghürg System Population: 56 billion Civilization Class not applicable Overview Kjarks were originally an ancient race of large, very intelligent beings using biologically-based technology and were the dominant lifeform of Uljghersn. Evolution played a trick on them and they discovered their brains were getting smaller with each generation. They created a race of creatures more intelligent than themselves to ensure the survival of their species when they would eventually become too stupid to continue. They created the Skäetr. The Skäetr, however, became unhappy with the slave treatment they received and turned the tables making the Kjärk into their slaves. History The Kjark apparently evolved from an ancient species of six-limbed reptilians that started to walk on two limbs, which allowed them to use the others for more sophisticated uses. At first the Kjark used only rocks and parts of other animals to build tools they used for hunting, cutting, building and etcetera. Living in shelters built from the bones and skin of other animals. But the Kjark society evolved fast and they started using metallic alloys, that could be more easily transformed in the exact form they wished than rocks, by melting. The Kjark didn't stop there tough and used the high precision instruments they could make with metal to further study the organisms that existed in their world. They discovered that every living thing was mostly formed by other organisms, smaller ones. They also discovered that there were such small organisms living by themselves and that they could reproduce without the aid of another individual. They started making more research on the matter, in order to find technology to "build" their own artificial organisms that would make their lives easier. They dubbed that particular research area TigareJkärt (Tigare=Lifeform Jkärt=Technology). Using their advances in Biotechnology, (To use an easy term) the Kjark managed to occupy much of the surface of Uljghersn, except a giant frozen wasteland known as Klgn. But they also discovered a terrible thing, the natural process of evolution was making the average size of a Kjark brain smaller at each generation, while making them stronger The Kjark then created another species, that was more intelligent than themselves in order to ensure the survival of their species and maybe somehow revert the process, the Skäetr. The Skäetr, however, accelerated the process and enslaved the all the Kjark race. For a more detailed account, see Skäetr. Biology The Kjark are big creatures, some almost reaching six nanopars and none being smaller than half a decipar. Before the Skäetr the Kjark had a well developed brain, two thick, long arms, each with three fingers, (one being in an opposed direction to the other two, in order to have a better grip on objects) used to lift heavy things, two smaller and thinner arms used for more sophisticated tasks (Like taking pieces of food to the vertical mouth) and a cranium that was partially embedded on their torso. The Skäetr, however, made genetic modifications to their species in order to make a better workforce and now they are much stronger, but much dumber, being unable to do many actions unless directly controlled by a Skäetr. Their craniums are completely embedded on the torso, with their single, green, and rectangular eye on a little protuberance on their upper torso, providing an 180º view of what is in front and on both sides of them. The Kjark have skins in varying tones, that go from light violet to dark purple. The tone varies according to the exposition to light due to the effect of photo sensible cells on their skin that provide protection against star radiation. Their claws are directly linked to the skeleton and are very hard. Like most of the species originated from Uljghersn, the Kjark survive by breathing sjurgh to obtain energy and eating other species to obtain substances necessary for the maintenance, regeneration and growth of their organisms. The Kjark are not very good swimmers, because their size and the shape of their hands and arms, but have special organs near their lungs that store air, providing them with more fluctuability and a greater ability to hold their breath. Every Kjark bears a distinctively patterned are of their brain, that show to which Skäetr they belong to. See also ---- Ghürg_System Category:Sentient species category:Uljghersn